The Twilight Portal
by DragonX7
Summary: Tea is kidnapped. What will Yami and Yugi do?rnRead and find out!


Hi, thanks for reading my story! This is my first, so I would like to know what you think of it. I know it sucks, but it's a start.

_The Twilight Portal _

1) Love at first sight

**"**Hurry Tea", Yugi said as he waited outside for her. (It was a school day, and like every other school day, Tea and Yugi would walk to school together). "Coming" she yelled out. After five minutes, Tea finally came outside. "Hurry" Yugi said and they ran to school," The bell is about to ring".

When they reached to school, they didn't even have time to say hi to all there friends. But, after school, they made sure they said hi. So, after school, Joey asked Yugi what he was doing this afternoon, Yugi said nothing. Then Joey asked Yugi if he wanted to go hang out somewhere, But Yugi answered once more, no. Joey then said "what's the matter Yugi?" Yugi turns to Joey and says "I feel something every time I see Tea, I don't know why, but it just happens. Joey says to Yugi, "you're in love man" Yugi says, I'm not but probably the spirit is, lets ask him."

"Spirit do you like Tea?" Yugi asks. The spirit reply's " yes I do yugi, and I would like to ask her out on a date, if you don't mind". Yugi says " no of course not, but no kissing", Yugi and Joey says with a laugh.

2) That faithful night: 

The next day, the spirit of the puzzle, Yami, and Yugi, wait for Tea in the morning. "Ok, lets go over this one more time" yugi says, " what do you tell her?" Yami says " um…. Tea, You and I have been friends for a long time, and um.. I was hoping, that we could go out some time?" "Good" yugi said, so when Tea comes, you know what to do" "OK here she comes". Yugi transforms into Yami. "What's up" Tea says, realizing it is Yami. So, Yami uses his line: " um…. Tea, You and I have been friends for a long time, and um.. I was hoping, that we could go out some time?" Tea laughs and says "yes"! At that moment, Yami hugs Tea.( wow I'm so happy that I'm crying :') , lol)

After a long, hard day of school, Yugi tells tea, that Yami will call later, "ok" she said with a smile on her face. In the afternoon of that day Yami calls Tea and says" Tea, can we meet in the park around 7:00 o'clock?" "Yep" Tea says gladly.

That night Tea went to the park at 6:30, forgetting that Yami said 7:00. So, Tea waits for here boyfriend to come, then suddenly a man walks toward her. The man said "come with me", but Tea refused. The man then knocked her out, put her in a van and drove her off some where.

When Yami reached to the park he was surprised to see Tea wasn't there. But, while looking at the floor he found a letter, that said:

Dear yugi:

How are you doing? Me I'm just fine. I bet your wondering where's Tea? Right? Well If you ever want to see your girl friend again, then I suggest to come to Kaiba tower immediately. Ok see you there.

Kaiba

3) The Twilight Portal:

"Kaiba!!!!!", Yami screamed out. "This time it's personal". Yami rushed over to the Kaiba Corp building, only to find Joey, at the door. "No one is allowed to Mr. Kaiba", Joey said, with a hypnotic voice. "Joey it's me, Yami, let me in, Kaiba has Tea, and I must save her". Joey then pushed Yami to the ground. "Joey what has gotten into you?", were best friends remember?". "My only friend is Kaiba" Joey said. Yami thought to himself: "what has happened to Joey? What, there is only one he could be like this, the millennium rod! I have to get into that building under any condition, so…. After thinking, Yami Knocked out Joey, and proceeded into the building.

Yami took the elevator all the way to the top floor, and met Kaiba and Tea. Tea was tied up in a chair, while Kaiba on the other hand, was waiting for Yami's arrival. "Ah, so you finally arrived Yami, I was beginning to get tired" "Kaiba you son of a bitch, why did you take Tea!" "Ah, Yami, no need to curse, were old pals remember? And because we are such great pals, how about you give me your puzzle, and I give you Tea?" "Ok, Kaiba, now you're a crazy son of a bitch, and what do you want with my puzzle any way?" "Well, you see Yami, I am a collector, so I collect, now hand over the puzzle!" NO, I will not Kaiba" "yes you will you bitch!" "no, I will not Kaiba" Yami then attacked Kaiba, but missed. "Yami let me tell you why I want that puzzle"

"One Million years ago, the Millennium items were made. Although they each contain there own special powers, it was said once all the Item were brought together, that a portal called the Twilight Portal will open, and you will be granted one wish, then you must walk though the portal to get your wish granted. I t may sound like nonsense, but it's true."

"Well if you say this is true, then you need the other items, right?" Yami said. "Well Yami, I have them all, except yours. All the other Items are in this breifcase!Well Yami, are you going to give me your Item or not?" Kaiba said " No I will not!, how many Fucking times must I say it"! "Fine Yami, then I will take it with force!

4) The Last Battle:

Kaiba charged at Yami, but missed. Kaiba charged at Yami again, but this time, Kaiba hit him to the ground. Yami got up, an kicked Kaiba, but it didn't really effect him. Kaiba grabbed his two prized swords he won in a sword fighting competition, and threw one at Yami. Yami caught it, and both Kaiba and Yami fought with the swords. The clashing sound of metal rang though the halls of the Kaiba Corp building. " give up you son of a bitch" said Yami. "Shut the Fuck up! What you can't keep up?"

The two men fought with all there might. Then suddenly, Kaiba fell to the ground, his pulse beating fast. But, it didn't stop, his pulse rose faster and faster. "Yami, I am getting a heart attack, help me!!!!" But, it was too late Kaiba had died of a heart attack. Yami looked and Kaiba helplessly, and in pity. " ….…Kaiba, I am sorry"

Yami then freed Tea from the chair and they started to kiss. but there was still the Matter of the Portal. Yami had an idea, Yami used his Item along with the other items to create the portal. Yami wished for Him and Yugi to be separated into two separate bodies forever, but they will look like twins( Yami will be taller).

The wish came true and the two boys were separated( but look like twins, and Yami is taller). And so Yami, Yugi, and Tea, left the Kaiba Corp building, to take on the future.


End file.
